Distance Can Be Felt, More Than Heard
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Being so far apart, they really missed each other. *Nyo!Lithuania.* *A really late fill for AmeLiet Week 2018, Day Two.*


It's the little blue dots that she looks for, the little notification that somewhere in alternate timezones and busy days, he found the time to speak with her. 'Hey, Daina, how's everything?' It's simple and sweet, and she smiles as she relaxes the best that she can.  
'Good, can I call you? I just want to hear your voice.' It's awkward to be so open and honest, but Daina knows that relationships need a certain amount of vulnerability to really work out. It's kind of nervewracking when one finds herself very vulnerable, but Daina has come to appreciate her own vulnerability and the vulnerability that it inspires in Alfred.

'Sure.' And before she knows it, Alfred's calling her. Skype ready to easily be shifted into Video Call.

"Hi, Al!" She waved, after clicking that little grey icon.

"Hi, Dain, so was work long and taxing or did they actually make it feel more like what you'd hoped?" He's leaning against the couch of his small apartment.

"It was a good day, but I'm just a bit worn out." She sighed, slipping her green heels off, ready to feel the sweet relief of air on her bare feet. "How'd you sleep?"  
Truly, Alfred still had a bit of bedhead and though he hadn't really worked yet, she knew that it would still be another moment until he can get ready to be off at work.

"Good, next time I come around, we should go on a date. Like, the first day, I come back." Alfred smiled, and his blue eyes twinkled back at her. The joy and anticipation felt nearly palpable.

"Are you asking me out?" Daina shook her head, though she couldn't help smiling; it had really been a long time, since they'd been able to just go out on a date and spend time together. It felt different to talk via webcame than to talk in person after all, "We really should."  
"Yes, hopefully, the internship will be done soon over here, and I can go back to beautiful Lithuania and spend my days with the sweetest girl that I've ever met." Alfred's smile lit a spark in her heart in the way that only he seemed able to do.

"It will be over before you know it." She knew that this was different, but that's what her mother had always told her: to jump up and own your circumstances, because one day soon, the bad will melt behind the new circumstances that your life has turned to.

"I know." Alfred smiled, "It's nice to see my family more though. They never expected me to leave for Lithuania and not want to come back."

"You sure, that you want to live in my home country?" Daina couldn't imagine moving that far away from her family.

"Yeah, I fell in love with _your _country, and then I fell even more in love with you. I like it there." Alfred leaned back, looking about ready to catch some shut eye before his day really kicked off.

"I can let you sleep." Daina really, really wanted to talk to her boyfriend, but if he was exhausted, his sleep meant more to her than a conversation.

"No, no." Alfred waved it off, "I'm not that tired. Jet lag still hasn't worn off yet."

"You've been gone three weeks." Daina knew that somehow he was making her smile and feel warm with affection, rather than the often bitter twang of missing someone.

"Still, my internship is in the afternoon, and I want to stay awake to talk to my beautiful girlfriend." Alfred leaned back, and Daina just hoped that he was getting enough sleep.

"Are you sure?" She wondered just how long it would be, until this distance finally separated itself from them, where they could just be by each other's side and be happy.

"I can sleep anytime other than when I'm working, but I can't always talk to you." Alfred really looked at her, in a way that just made her feel acknowleged and known.

Even though the internship wouldn't last for forever, the timing of it really did leave their hearts expanding towards each other to fill up that expanse, to really draw them closer together again, when they finally could see each other in person once more, when they finally could spend their evenings together. The electronic dates that Alfred planned every now and again, though sweet, were not quite like the real thing. She couldn't hold his hand from the distance, but in person, she could lean close and feel the warmth that radiated from his side, pounding along to the rhythm of his heartbeat.


End file.
